Nocturnal Fears
by speedfanatic05
Summary: With the coming of something sinister, will Horatio be strong enough to save Calleigh? Or will he become a slave to his own fury? Sequel to Nocturnal Desires. Rated M for explicit sex and violence. Now a crossover with the Immortals After Dark series.
1. Chapter 1

Nocturnal Fears

Rating: M

Warnings: Violence, language, explicit sexual activity.

Genre: Supernatural/ Romance

A/N: Sequel to _Nocturnal Desires_. None of the CSI Miami characters are mine; I am simply borrowing them for a time.

**Chapter One**

_"There are two bodies — the rudimental and the complete; corresponding with the two conditions of the worm and the butterfly. What we call "death," is but the painful metamorphosis. Our present incarnation is progressive, preparatory, temporary. Our future is perfected, ultimate, immortal. The ultimate life is the full design."_

From "The Mesmeric Revelation" by Edgar Allan Poe

_Satisfaction. That is what this sensation is. Having not had the chance to experience it in life, Horatio wallowed in it as he watched her from afar, tending to her home oblivious to his presence. The warmth bloomed inside of him at the knowledge that even if he wasn't physically with her, she was safe, ever under his watchful eye. A smile inched its way over his lips as he continued to watch her engaging in everyday tasks, tasks that were now foreign to him. He found great joy in the fact that she could still live her life as a normal mortal, able to function around others without the crippling hunger coursing through her veins. The life he was thrust into wasn't one he wanted for her, but in the deepest crevices of his mind, he wished for something that wouldn't make her such a vulnerable, easy target. As strong in will as she was, she wasn't impervious to death and every second she walked the earth still a mortal, was a second Horatio was losing to fate._

_Shaking himself out of his quandary, Horatio concentrated again on her graceful movement throughout the home, his mind traveling to what could've been and what was still to come. She endeavored to understand who he was now and he had hope that she would come to accept what was before them. Her smile reminded him that their future still lain ahead, bright with possibilities as well as trodden with obstacles. Despite this, he was content with his place in her life at the moment. Even if he couldn't walk in the sun with her, he would move hell and earth to be with her._

_The sudden change in her expression alerted him and his easy smile morphed into a tension filled gaze, watching as her body stilled. Eerily, she stood, her eyes vacant as much as they were haunted, the glimmer long gone from her heart stopping gaze. There was something wrong, Horatio could feel it deeply, but without her welcome, he couldn't intercede. His only option was to wait at the door in the event that she would leave._

_Before his very eyes, he watched as she disappeared out of his view, compelling him to trace hastily to her door. As the door flew open, he stared at her, the brief image of someone else's face covering hers. For a second, he thought he'd recognized the image, but as fast as it had appeared, it was gone, leaving an expressionless Calleigh in its wake as she stared into nothingness. The lack of emotion in her visage was disturbing to Horatio and as he stepped forward, he reached out to her, hoping his touch would pull her out of it._

"_Calleigh….what's wrong?" The words were barely off his lips before she'd disappeared again and then returned, her hand filled with her service weapon. He watched as her hand gripped the firearm, well aware of her abilities, his tone full of caution, "Calleigh…what are you doing?"_

"_This is the only way," she responded absently. Her arm raised and she tilted her head sullenly, as if she'd recognized that what she was doing was wrong, but couldn't be helped. "This is the only way…"_

_Before he could react, the report of the gun sounded in his ear and he felt the briefest of pain before darkness began to shroud him. Her words echoed in his mind as she hovered over him, studying him to make sure the light went out of his eyes. Again, he saw the flickering image of a familiar face before she disappeared quickly, his own sight filtering with complete darkness…_

"CALLEIGH!" Horatio bellowed as he shot up from his bed, the anxiety eating at him. Out of habit, his chest rose and fell frantically, the dream still clutching to him tightly. He'd come to know that his sightless dreams were only a precursor to what would happen, but they never gave a specific place or time, just an event.

And this one was of Calleigh shooting him.

Striving to gather himself, Horatio flung the covers off of the bed and swung his gaze to the clock, groaning at the time. The sun still held its sway over the land, and keeping Horatio under the safety of darkness of his own home even as his instinct was burning inside of him, telling him to protect her at all costs.

As his mind cleared, he recognized that she hadn't been herself in the dream. Her eyes were devoid of life, her movements stiff with hesitation. Not only that, but he had the slightest apprehension that she wasn't alone. With almost two hours left to the day, he was forced to stew in his apprehensions, his blissful peace shattered. The thought of Markus still out there plotting furthered his worry and irritation and caused him to move hastily out of his bed. With the intentions of taking his first drink of the evening in mind, he traced to the kitchen and began preparations, his thoughts centered on her. She was left to her own devices, even as evil descended. In what form, he didn't know, but as soon as he was released from his temporary prison, he was determined to find out.

/Nocturnal Fears/

His time was up, and he knew it as he glanced out of the window to see the sun questing for the western horizon. All day, he'd watched her as she expended nervous energy, bouncing from one task to another even as her mind was a million miles away. He'd never seen Calleigh like this; she'd always been the steadfast one of the team, her thoughts and intentions clear, even if no one saw her coming. But now, he saw indecision, worry… fear.

_Perhaps she already knows that Markus is after her _he thought solemnly, continuing to watch as she slept fitfully. Hours of her frantic energy had finally taken its toll and she'd fallen off to sleep on the couch, her eyes darting behind her lids, pulling at Tim's consciousness. Already, he was hesitant to do what he'd come here to do, but he knew to circumvent the pain that was awaiting him if he'd failed, he would have to. Possessing Calleigh was the only way he could get her to Markus.

"How you came under his target, Cal, I'll never know. But I am sorry," he said softly as he knelt at her head. In this form, she couldn't hear him or see him and conversely, he couldn't affect her physically. He wished he could explain to her what was going on, but it was unlikely that she would understand or even give credence to the existence of vampires, phantoms, and whatever else was lurking about.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his hand stroking her hair, a smile easing on his lips as he perceived the heaviness of the silk strands. Taken back to better times, Tim stroked her hair even more, unaware until the last moment that she was stirring out of her slumber. When she gasped and sat up quickly, Tim pushed himself away, waiting in the thick silence as she peered around, clutching the throw around her. Wariness wafted off of her in waves and it pained him to know that within a matter of minutes, she was going to be introduced to a world she knew naught of.

"Who's there?" Calleigh called out into the dimming light of her living room. Moving slowly off of the couch, she continued her measured sweep of the room, certain that she wasn't losing her mind. The day had been filled with uneasiness as she attempted to quiet her mind from the events of the previous night. Among her frantic need to get _everything_ done she perceived that she was being watched. That feeling followed her throughout the expanse of her home, making her uncomfortable. Even as she fell into a fitful slumber, she could still feel the eyes on her, the sensation akin to bugs crawling under her skin.

Garnering no answer, she exhaled heavily and held her forehead as she began pacing, her thoughts again running rampant. After the revelation of Horatio being a vampire, she'd struggled to understand and accept although the fear and wariness warred within her. But with the realization that she loved Horatio, the fear and trepidation waned and she knew ultimately, that she wanted to be with him.

Stopping her pacing, she glanced at her watch and smiled at the hour, knowing as soon as the sun was down completely, she'd be able to call him and he'd be ready for her. Despite the fear, she longed to see him to feel his strong arms wrapped around her. His strength was what she was going to need to get her through this.

The sudden shrill of her cell startled her and she gave a nervous laugh as she moved in search for it, her voice cutting through the thick silence, "Cal, you're losing it girl. Just calm yourself it's just Horatio." Finding her cell in the kitchen she saw his number on the ID and smiled as she flipped it up giddily, her voice singing, "Horatio! You're up…how did you …"

"_Calleigh…are you alone?"_

Calleigh's brow frowned as she took a glance around her getting the feeling that she truly wasn't alone, but shrugged it off, "Um…yeah, it's just me. Why do you ask?"

"_I'm coming over. I won't be long. I-…"_

The abrupt end to his voice caught Calleigh by surprise, her brow furrowing in confusion. The air seemed to prick at her, her apprehensions rising. As she stared into the gloaming that was now filtering into her home, she could make out an emerging form materializing right before her very eyes.

Stumbling back, the phone flew out of her grasp and skittered across the floor, her heart hammering in her ears. She couldn't help but stare as the form approached, the swift pang of recognition and loss hitting her in the chest. Standing in front of her was a man she saw lying on the cold cement floor of that jewelry store, his eyes vacant with death. He was pale, and his eyes lacked the warmth that they held in life, now dull and desolate, his intense gaze sending shivers down her back. For seconds, she endeavored to speak but could not as she tried to process the sight before her. Timothy Speedle died, but yet, here he was, looking at her… _peering_ at her. To be under that intense of a gaze further unnerved her and she forced herself to move back, keeping her eyes on him.

"This…this isn't real," she said as she shook her head. "You're dead."

Tim's expression slackened as he continued to approach, realizing that there was no way around possessing her. In order for him to do so, he'd have to take her over completely, forcing her consciousness deep within her, trapping her. It was debilitating for him to use the energy needed, but petrifying for the cursed soul whom he took. He could only hope she wouldn't descend into insanity before he had to relinquish her.

"I am real, in a fashion," he told her as he stopped his progression. He attempted a smile as he reached for her. Having concentrated to become corporeal, he could feel the frantic energy coming off of her as his hand neared her cheek, the sensation of flesh under his touch causing his eyes to slide close in bliss. It had been so long since he'd felt the warmth of a living body, he reveled in the solidity that he longed for. As his smile grew, he took another step forward, his proximity of an intimate nature, "I'm not here to hurt you, Calleigh. I could never hurt you."

Tears welled in her eyes as she bent her lips in, striving to keep her cries at bay. Losing Tim had been the light to the fuse, his demise thrusting so much change into play. She still thought of him often, realizing just how much she had missed him.

At his comforting touch, she smiled faintly, nodding, "I know, Tim. I know you won't hurt me."

"That's right, Cal." He knew he was treading unsteady ground, not wanting to spook her before he could gain entry. Glad at least that he hadn't materialized in his real form, he pulled her closer, his body transforming slowly, easing into her. "Just close your eyes, Calleigh. This is all going to be over soon. Don't fight it."

Her apprehensions were up once again and despite the desire to do as he told her, she fought against his hold, feeling the slightest sensation of coolness starting to invade her. There was something wrong with this and as she became more aware, the sensation seemed to increase tenfold.

"Tim…what are you…"

"Don't fight it, Calleigh. Just let it happen," Tim answered stiffly. Holding on to her tightly, he eased more into her, "This won't be bad if you don't fight it."

"Let me go, Tim!" The desire to be released rallied in her and she began to struggle. He was powerful and she could feel her body conceding to his efforts. A shriek left her lips as she pleaded with him, "Please…let me go, Tim!"

Arriving just outside of her door, Horatio heard her shriek and cringed, knowing he couldn't enter until she welcomed him. As if pushed back by an invisible field, he groaned as he tried to force his way to her door, his fangs shooting out in a rage. A helpless feeling came over him as he stood, the anger flooding him completely. If someone was attempting to kidnap her, they were about to meet their doom if they chose to step out of her door.

The swiftness of the door flying open startled him only for a moment before he gained his bearings once more, his body aching to move into action. The sight of Calleigh approaching the door slowly stopped him in his tracks, feeling ill at ease. As he looked upon her, he could see that her eyes were now vacant, lacking the shimmering glitter that entranced him so. Her body moved as if by remote, taking away from the natural grace that she possessed. There was something amiss, but Horatio didn't know what it was.

"Calleigh?" Calleigh tilted her head slightly, her brow furrowing before they slackened completely, her expression one of forlorn. It was as if she were reticent to face him at all. Reaching out for her as she stood just inside the home, he attempted to move, only to find that he couldn't. Disbelief rang within him as he attempted to make sense of this, "Calleigh…what's wrong?"

Her hand rose steadily, revealing her service weapon, her finger already on the trigger. When she spoke, her voice came out hauntingly, "This is the only way…"

Recognition flared seconds too late as the report of the gun met his ears, the impact of the bullet sending him reeling. Darkness began to claim him as he perceived her coming above him, locking her dead eyes onto his. This was definitely not Calleigh.

"My master bade it to be so," she finished as she bent to lift him up by his collar. Slipping the gun to his temple, she exhaled sullenly, "It must be done."

The deafening sound of the bullet leaving the weapon sounded in the darkness, with no one to bear witness. An overwhelming fear encroached upon him as his sight dimmed, fighting to remain conscious. Calleigh was in trouble and again, he was helpless to save her.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Nocturnal Fears

**Chapter Two**

Dusk found him reeling with anticipation, the musings of finally having her within his grasp running through him like wildfire. Having fed copiously in preparation, Markus now paced the floor of his magnificent home, glancing almost longingly at the night sky, the delicious thoughts of what would be making him drunk with happiness. He knew his phantom wouldn't fail him, procuring the very thing that would align him with the power to change the tide. For so long, he dreamt of seizing control for himself, securing his legacy and his existence without Maura's influence. With his plan in motion, he could easily taste victory, just the mere thought of it causing an ache deep within him. To finally be loose of Maura's bond was more than he could imagine and without her around to stop him, he could finally take what he knew was rightfully his.

His brief years with Matthias, although filled with treachery, were also filled with lessons. By Matthias' side, he saw firsthand how to rule; Matthias had been legendary for his strict hand in enforcing the coven laws, giving no hesitation to mete out retribution or punishment,and garnering the respect and fear from his subjects. Even though the elder vampire proved to be a substantial ruler, Matthias trusted too easily. Markus gained his trust and then used it against him, striking swiftly even before Matthias had a moment to recognize that it was his own that deceived him. Once the power had seceded to an unwilling Caleb, Markus was confined to yet another position under someone else's control. He relished the moment when he could sever the marionette strings that both Maura and Caleb held.

_Soon…._

The sound of an approaching car alerted him and he traced to the door, flinging it open unceremoniously. His grin widened over his lips, exposing his fangs slightly as he watched the figure get out of the car and approach, instantly recognizing the enticing form of Calleigh Duquesne His body erupted in a mass of sensations, the lust warring with the absolute mirth of having her within his reach.

Unable to keep his eyes off of her as she came to rest in front of him, he stared unabashedly, his voice rumbling with anticipation, "What took you so long?"

Calleigh acknowledged him with a lazy tilt of her head, her eyes devoid of any emotion, her voice altered, "It's been a while since I've driven anything, Master. I had to acclimate myself once more."

Sneering slightly, he jutted his chin toward the door, "Enter. Once she is sitting safely, you have my permission to take leave. Your voice coming out of this beautiful creature sickens me."

Calleigh's brow narrowed as Tim realized this would be his only chance to question him without the risk of retribution, "Why did you want her, Markus? What has she done?"

Anger began to suffuse through his mercurial mood, his eyes darkening, "It is none of your business, phantom. Your work has been fulfilled, you should leave while you still have the chance."

The deadly tone of his master's warning coursed through Tim and he slowly began to make his way into the home. Feeling the cold hand guiding her body, he became wary of his reasoning for taking her, now knowing that if he'd left Calleigh completely, she'd be at his mercy. As Calleigh fought her way back to consciousness, Tim relinquished his hold incrementally, hopeful that she would be receptive to his attempts to communicate with her.

Entering the lavish living room, Tim took his time in perusing his surroundings, formulating a plan of escape. There was no way he was leaving her to her own devices, especially not in the home of a notoriously maniacal vampire. His loyalty superseded his desire to forgo eternal torture, knowing it was the right thing to do.

Taking a seat on the plush couch, Tim relaxed and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before releasing it. He could feel her surging to the surface and fought to contain her brief enough to explain what was happening.

_Calleigh, listen to me…_

_Listen to you? You possessed me, Tim! Why should I listen to you?_ Confusion coursed through Calleigh's consciousness, the sudden jolt of energy pulling her from the darkness. The last thing she remembered was Tim's cold touch before being inundated with it wholly.

_It's highly important that you lose the steel magnolia bit. I only have a short moment before he casts me out…_

_He?_

_Markus. For some reason, this son of a bitch wants you and what he wants, obviously, he gets._ Annoyance ran through him as he fought to hold her consciousness within his grasps. _There's something you have to know about him…and apparently about Horatio.._

_He's a vampire?_ Calleigh questioned, surfacing more. The brief mention of his name stirred her memory and recognition filled her, _You kidnapped me to deliver me to Markus? Tim…how could you?_

_I didn't know, Calleigh. I swear. I am bound to do whatever he commands. He commanded that I get you. _Pause. _And you knew Horatio was a vampire? How'd that happen._

Gazing at the petite southern blond, Markus' lips peeled back, his lusty thoughts now cloaking him. Moments ticked by as he waited for her to surface, perusing every ounce of her body, his mind feeding him images of what he would do to every inch of her skin, marking her as his. Yes, she was a pawn, but there was no reason why he couldn't feast upon her delectable form while using her.

Perceiving the hesitation in her expression, Markus' expression grew dark. The phantom was still inside of her, denying him of precious minutes with her. Tracing to her body, he peered into her blank expression and growled, knowing he was stalling.

"PHANTOM, COME!"

Fighting against the pull of his command, Tim frantically bellowed, _RUN!_

Startled at the instant surge of consciousness, Calleigh could hear his voice dwindling in her mind, her eyes fluttering as she was beginning to make a breakthrough. Confused, she forced her eyes open and blinked rapidly, the voice now merely an echo in her mind. He'd told her to run and her body moved to act on the command only prohibited by a strong hand holding her down.

Staring into the cold visage of the man above her, she could see his other arm holding something behind him. The image came into focus once more and she nearly recoiled at the sight of the rotting flesh and matted curls, the curse of death now choking the warmth that she remembered.

Tears filled her eyes as she cried out for him, "Tim…"

"Calleigh," he rasped as his master's hand held him steadfast by the neck. He knew his punishment for defying him and now readily looked forward to it, "Run… RUN!"

With a maniacal grin, Markus turned to Tim and spoke darkly, "I will deal with you later." Chanting, he watched until his image disappeared and then turned back to his visitor, taking in the sorrow and fear in her expression. Easing his own frantic expression, Markus now spoke in a soothing tone, "You have nothing to worry about, my dear. He won't hurt you anymore."

Calleigh shook her head and tried to move from under his grip, realizing that it was easier said than done. Staring into his stormy grey eyes, she could easily see the deception and strove to make her voice stronger in the face of her perceived enemy, "Wh-where did Tim go?"

"Him?" Markus asked lightheartedly as he eased his grip on Calleigh and moving to sit next to her, his voice almost melodic and filled with bliss, "Speed's on the fast train to hell. All he had to do was what I asked of him. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, he's going to know unimaginable pain…forever."

The glint in his eyes disturbed Calleigh and she fought to maintain her sensibilities. She was now in the hands of the enemy, at the mercy of his whims. "Whatever it is you think you're going to get from me, you're sadly mistaken."

Chuckling as he reached to smooth a tendril of hair away from her eyes, he leaned in more, his lips grazing over her neck, "You've got fire. I like that. But you are going to come to know that what I want, I get. And right now…I want _you_."

Stiffening, Calleigh's eyes slid shut as his clammy lips brushed over her skin, biting her lip down to stave a cry. She wouldn't reward him with her fear, but silently, she called out to the only one who would, who could help her.

_Horatio!_

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_CALLEIGH!_

Her name was the first words to pass through his lips in the form of a heart aching bellow as he ascended out of the darkness, his perception of where he was skewered. Ravenous for reciprocity, Horatio arose in a predatory manner his rage fueling every movement, seeking out his prey in the form of whomever it was that took her away from him. His memory was rampant with dark spots, images flashing within his mind randomly, seemingly losing logic as he tried to force his mind to settle. He remembered the way she moved, as if she'd been taken over, losing that seductive grace that she embodied easily. One look into her eyes solidified that she wasn't actually there, the haunted and empty gaze still making him ill at ease. Calleigh definitely had not been Calleigh, as evidenced by the now healing gunshot wound to his temple.

In the darkness, he sensed another presence, and although weakened by his recent wound, he still held enough to attack if needed. Hissing in the direction of the minute sounds, he took the defensive stance and crouched low, waiting for the exact moment to pounce. Just before he sprung for the attack, his voice came barreling through, instantly putting him at ease.

_Calm, Horatio. It's only me…_

Relaxing his body, he stood smoothly and watched as Caleb and Liliannah emerged from the shadows. Shaking off the remainder of the grogginess, he stared between the two, taking in their uneasy expressions. His mortal skill at reading facial expressions was one of his best, and now it served him well. He could instantly tell that they were troubled.

Looking to Calleigh's home, he shook his head, "She's not there. Someone or something took her…"

"What do you mean something, Horatio?" Caleb asked, moving toward the door. Silence encased the neighborhood as if it knew the secret transgressions the night held. Arching his brow, he entered easily, turning to see both Liliannah and Horatio standing expectedly. Smirking, he shrugged his shoulders, "She's not here to invite you in. While I'm here, I'll just…"Taking in Horatio's deadly glare, the image of his fury just days ago assaulted him and he cleared his throat nervously, "I'll just take a look around and see if anything's out of place."

Liliannah reached for Horatio's arm to quell the rage that was building. She could easily see the darkness building, the coolness of his aqua blue eyes morphing into a dangerous obsidian hue. Squeezing his arm even more she fought against the anger and bit out, "We will find her, Horatio. You must trust us."

Staring at the doorway, Horatio clenched his teeth, the ache to release his ever building fury eating at him. He already knew who had her, but as more of his memory returned to him, he knew he hadn't seen his half brother. Closing his eyes once more, he exhaled heavily and allowed the images to run rampant in hopes of finding the one clue that would lead him to her.

His eyes snapped open and he turned to Liliannah quickly, placing his own hand on hers, "Lili…Calleigh wasn't herself. It was like she was forced to move…to speak." Remembering the hollow gaze of her beguiling eyes, he nodded, "It was as if she was possessed or something."

Quirking her brow, Liliannah studied his expression and sensed the truth from him, turning to face the door once more, "Possession? I haven't heard of that in centuries. Ghosts and phantoms, yes…but actual possessions?"

Disbelieving her nonchalant tone, Horatio quipped, "You're telling me there's such a thing as ghosts? Next thing you're going to tell me is that witches exist and ride on broom sticks."

"They do exist, as for the broomsticks, it is so passé. They wouldn't be caught dead on one." Leaving a dumbfounded Horatio, she stepped closer to the door just as Caleb traced back to it, "Find anything?"

Caleb stepped across the threshold and closed the door, his frown evident. One of the benefits of living as long as he had, Caleb had been trained to recognize the abnormalities that presented when the energy of the environment had shifted. It wasn't easy, but he'd honed his skills and used them throughout the years, mainly to advise globetrotting mortals on all of the best haunts both abroad and in the States. His business as a ghost hunter had been lucrative to say the least.

The very moment he stepped across the threshold into Calleigh's domain, he'd felt the instant shift in energy and followed it toward the living room where it had been concentrated. Glancing around, he saw that physically, nothing had changed, but the faint signature of a spirit's essence remained. Staring at Liliannah, he nodded knowingly, blocking his thoughts to Horatio.

"Nothing. I've gone through the house and I've found nothing, save for the missing firearm. But I think you know where that went off to," Caleb replied sharply as he looked to Horatio. Moving past the duo, he glanced at his watch, "You need to feed Horatio and then check in at work. I believe that it's becoming much more out of character for you to be _this…_"

Before he knew it, Caleb felt himself thrust against a tree trunk, the force of the blow nearly felling the tree. Looking up to see Horatio's snarling visage, he groaned and shook his head, "Really, Horatio, this is a waste of time, no monsieur? You're on a sort of time clock, you know."

Caleb's glib tone further jostled his ire and he growled, " You make this out to be …a joke. Calleigh's missing, taken by God knows who or what." Grasping the older vampire by his lapels, he lifted him from the tree, the sound of the age old wood cracking falling on deaf ears. The rage rang through him but just before acting, he felt it recede. Her gentle touch on his back staved him and he could feel the peace filtering in and relaxed his hold on Caleb. Finally letting him go, he offered his apology, "I apologize, Caleb. I just…I have to find her."

With an understanding nod, Caleb answered, "I know how it feels to know that the one you care for is in danger, but we have more pressing matters at hand that I have to look into. I can do that while you're at the lab."

Again, his senses kicked into overdrive and he stared at Caleb knowing that he was withholding information. With his curious mind and obvious desire to keep Calleigh safe, Horatio was content for the moment to let him be. When the time was right, he'd get him to divulge everything he knew.

Satisfied that the tension had fused out of the environment, Liliannah smirked, "Good, now that you two are playing nicely once more, we can get to the pressing business. First, we need to hunt, then Caleb and I will track Calleigh's whereabouts." Noticing readily, Caleb's pointed glare, she chuckled and shook her head, "Surely, you knew that you wouldn't be going off on a walkabout all on your own, did you biename?"

"Of course not," Caleb answered begrudgingly. Despite Liliannah's experience and age, he would've rather going on his own to investigate. Her penchant for destruction lain beneath the calm façade she wanted everyone else to see. Caleb knew for himself that if Liliannah did not like the answers given to her, a price would be paid. Annoyed at her persistent stare, he gestured them along, his accent thickening, "Well, the night's not going to wait for you. Let's go. We've got a lot to do."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have decided to go another route with this story, crossing it with one of my favorite paranormal romance series, **_**Immortals After Dark**_**. It is my hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!**

**A/N# 2: A little background about the series. It follows a collection of immortals of numerous species that live amongst mortals but follow the rules of their secret society, The Lore. There are witches, fey, demons, vampires, phantoms, lycans, valkyries, etc…It's extensive, but as the story progresses, I will glean a little more about the series.**

**Chapter Four**

The splintering of the wood was the first clue that this was going to be a long night. Watching as the body landed on the floor next to him, he regarded it pitifully, instead casting his glare to her. As she sauntered into the room, dusting her hands off, her eyes morphed from obsidian to beguiling hazel. Exhaling heavily, Caleb shook his head and frowned before he glanced at his watch, wondering how long this was going to take. He knew this would happen if she came along; very rarely did she ever question without the promise of violence. For a woman of such aristocratic beginnings, her ways of dealing with the unruly were crude. It was for that very reason that he never asked her to do reconnaissance. She could be…messy.

Studying his nails, he heard the creature get up and sighed, his voice lacking any enthusiasm, "I wouldn't do that, monsieur. Mademoiselle does not look to be in such a favorable mood." When he looked to see the creature taking up a poor defensive posture he exhaled again and then asked her, "How long is this going to take, Lili?"

"As long as it takes, Caleb," she answered, squaring her sights with her target. Moving at a blinding speed, Liliannah took up the creature by his lapels and thrust him against the wall, the brick crumbling at the impact. Centering her furious gaze on him, she smiled wickedly and arched a brow, "It would behoove you to be quick about your answers, warlock. I'm on a bit of a time schedule."

Sneering at the beautiful vampire, the young warlock chuckled mirthlessly, his bravado masking the debilitating pain that now surged through his body. After only been frozen into his mortality two years ago, he was still acclimating himself to the mindset. Even though he could not be killed in a conventional manner, there was a way that most immortals could find death. Most of them could take bullets, severed limbs and even broken necks, but a clean cut beheading would do the trick every time. The consolation in Monty's case was that the leech that currently had him hemmed against the crumbling wall was lethally allergic to sunlight. He could play stupid all night long, endure some pain, but by the time the sun rose in the eastern sky, his tormentor would have no choice but to flee.

"I don't have to tell you shit, leech. I have all night, and incidentally, all morning. So do your worst," Monty taunted.

Liliannah's visage grew increasingly ravenous as she parted her lips, exposing her sharp fangs. The boy's demeanor spoke to not only his brash ego but also to the unspoken law of the Lore. Having been on the fringes of this immortal society, she only knew what she'd garnered on her own; many of the Lore believed that vampires were inherently evil and as such couldn't be trusted as far as they could be seen. She attributed that stereotypical thinking to the vampires in the old country, scouring the land without much regard to the frailties of human life. For centuries, the vampires had battled every immortal species known and for centuries the reputation stuck. It didn't matter if the vampire was natural born or made- the fact that they siphoned life force from their victim left a nasty connotation. It made getting information, in some instances, most difficult.

"Oh, monsieur, I don't believe you really want me to do my worst," Liliannah responded in a chiding manner. Running a long nail against his cheek, her eyes flashed as she pressed her tongue against a throbbing fang almost sensually, "You shouldn't taunt. I'm irritable at the moment."

"Go fuck yourself you leech hag!" Monty shouted.

That did it.

The female vampire's whimsical expression froze and morphed into one of pure rage. In a swift motion, he saw her hand swipe just under his chin and felt the warmth of his blood as it began to gush. Monty coughed hard, sending a spray of blood directly in her face. With a certain undercurrent of fear, he watched her lick her lips lewdly, remembering what his aunts at the coven had told him on many nights.

_Be wary of the leech who tastes your blood. They steal your memories and won't even call you back in the morning. Bloodsucking whores…_

The presence of so much blood skewered Liliannah's purpose and felt the need to hurry this along. Kissing his cheek, she whispered in his ear, "I believe that I can get my answers without you having to speak at all, warlock. This will only take a moment, monsieur."

Caleb watched the events unfurl, the stench of the warlock's spilled blood reaching him and propelling him to action. Just as he poised to trace to her, he felt the air prick with energy and glanced around, his eyes landing on the full sized mirror that hung on the back of the door. Astonished, he watched as the mirror shimmered and bubbled out, his hackles rising at the appearance of a hand. As the figure emerged from the mirror, Caleb dashed toward it only to be flung back forcibly and crashing into the opposite wall.

Momentarily stunned, it took him a minute to refocus, watching as the figure and a taller, more menacing form moved together, coming into the light. It was then that he was able to see her clearly, her eyes shimmering mirrors themselves, her palms glowing with an unnatural light. Her expression was at first, nonplussed but then eased into one of annoyance as she seemingly floated toward him. He'd heard briefly of the young witch who could use mirrors to divine her powers, but he thought it mostly a myth. She was clearly a powerful witch; her energy cloaked the room with ease, keeping him alert.

"Tisk, tisk, leech. Don't you know that it's rude not to invite everyone to the party?" she asked, arching her brow. Caleb got to his feet and was met quickly with the fierce gaze of her companion, his visage marred by the image of a beast. His eyes fired black and he crouched into a defensive posture, hissing at the lumbering man. Only one species would provoke this type of response and as he inched closer, Caleb steeled himself. With a lycan present, this was destined to turn bloody.

"Now, now, you two, play nicely while Mariketa takes care of some business," the witch responded in a singsong voice even as she centered her gaze on the female holding her Monty in her grasps. Absently, she lifted her hand and waved it at them, prying the female away from him, forcing her against the wall. The snarls and hisses continued behind her and she glanced back at him, chastising him, "Just keep him busy, Bowen. There's no need to get nasty, _yet."_

/Nocturnal Fears/

Something was nagging at Horatio. In addition to his curiosity regarding Calleigh's disappearance, he couldn't shake this nagging feeling that he was being watched. Closely. As he entered into the crime lab, his thoughts were running at random, so many questions and no answers. Markus had been able to get to Calleigh, despite his attempts to keep her safe, and now it seemed that Caleb was keeping secrets. He knew that his brother had lived for centuries and would know far more about this world than he but he would've thought that in the essence of helping him navigate his new life, Caleb would trust him with any information. Horatio was quickly finding that nothing was as it seemed.

The sound of his shoes clicking on the newly buffed floor was the only sound that accompanied him on his trek to his office, the silence and solitude a far cry from the bustle of the lab during the day. Along with the sun, Horatio was having difficulty acclimating to the confines imposed upon him. He longed to be immersed within the business of life instead of merely standing guard. It wasn't lost on him that the shadows he tried to avoid now consumed him wholly and left him to weather this alone. If not for Calleigh, Horatio would've seriously considered walking into the sun.

Just before he ascended the stairs, he felt a presence behind him and spun on his heels to find nothing behind him. His hackles rose and he crouched in a defensive position feeling the hot sensation of his rage as it coursed through him. He scanned the area for any sign of an approaching figure but just like before there was…nothing.

Feeling a cold wind pass by him, he snarled, his fangs elongating in expectation of an attack. Moving stealthily through the deserted corridors, Horatio followed the instinct that came to life in him, his eyes scanning the empty labs. With the night shift out on calls, there was no one to witness his transformation and therefore, no one to prod him into action. However, his gut was never wrong. He was not alone.

A sound from the trace lab alerted him and he traced to the door, expecting to find a lab tech but instead found it as empty as the others. The Mass Spec suddenly began to print out a report and his anxiety slowly began to dwindle. Admittedly, he was on pins and needles but he chastised himself anyway, shaking his head at his paranoia. As he turned to leave the lab, he heard a voice coming from the shadows and froze in place, willing to chalk it up to yet more paranoia. It couldn't be…

"Someone's gonna have a mess to pick up later," he remarked sarcastically as he moved toward the tall red head. Each step brought him closer to his corporeal form and he smirked as Horatio turned around slowly. Coming to him, he took in the inherent changes in his old friend and exhaled heavily, "It's been a long time, H."

Not sure of what he was seeing, he peered at the form before him and whispered breathlessly, "Speed…but how?"

"The long and short of it is that there's something hinky going on in Miami, and it's all centered around you." Moving past him and toward the door, he gestured with a nod, "We're going to need to take this to your office. I know what happened to Calleigh."

Reaching out to grasp Speed by his shoulder, Horatio was taken aback by his solid form. The questions swirled in his mind but then settled on one, his rage building once more, "You know where Calleigh is, Speed? How?"

"We shouldn't waste time, H…"

Holding him in place, Horatio snarled, "Speed, answer me. How do you know where she is?"

Turning to face him completely, Speed allowed the façade to falter slightly before bringing it back up, seeing the results of his little trick reflected in the horrified gaze of his friend.

"I know because I was the one who took her."

At the revelation, Horatio could sense his fury reaching unattainable levels as he growled deeply and pouncing on him without measure.

Speed never had the chance.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 5**

Horatio exploited Speed's momentary lapse in cognition and thrust him against the opposite wall of the trace lab, grasping at the lapels of the vibrant blue shirt he'd worn when he died. Flashes of memories assaulted Horatio as he held him, the sounds and scents of that fateful day rushing him. Momentarily taken aback at such vivid images that he thought dulled by time, his grip on his old friend slacked and he relaxed, a form of recognition washing over him. For many years, Horatio had been haunted by Speed's death, the guilt eating at him relentlessly. He always thought there should have been something he could have done. Even now as he stood in the presence of his…ghost, Horatio felt the all too familiar sensation of guilt hovering over him. Those feelings vanished in a heartbeat, replaced by an unimaginable fury that frightened even him.

Blinded by pure rage, and fueled by unnatural speed, Horatio tossed Speed across the lab, tracing to meet him and thrusting him against the wall. Ferociously bearing his fangs, Horatio felt the bloodlust grow and inched closer to his departed friend as he gripped him by the throat and squeezed, ravenous for information that would lead him to Calleigh. Despite the instinct to kill coursing through his veins, Horatio attempted to quell his anger and focus on what was happening. Somehow, Speed was alive but he sensed that something was amiss. For the moment, he would reconcile his doubts; if he could touch him, he could kill him. And if he didn't like what the younger man had to say, he wouldn't spare a parting thought in dispatching him.

Maintaining his grip on his throat, Horatio hissed, "Explain to me…_Speed_ how you're involved." Staring into his eyes, he added, "It would be wise of you to remember that I'm holding you by your throat and a hair away from severing your spine."

Even though faced with the menacing visage of Horatio's wrathful black eyes and elongated fangs, Speed merely shrugged, "I have been forced into doing this, H. I didn't exactly have a say about being resurrected." Just as Horatio tightened his grip on him, he smirked slightly and began to lose tangible shape, "Although, there are some benefits to being a phantom. Now…" he said merely stepping forward and leaving Horatio's vise like grip completely, "we can talk seriously about this, or we can play 'I bet you can't beat this' all night. Judging by your current situation, I do not believe that you have the luxury of time anymore."

The rage dissipated completely and Horatio turned swiftly to face Speed, noticing how translucent he had suddenly become. Without the advantage of touch, Horatio was powerless to subject Speed to his methods of intimidation and resigned to just…talk. He could feel himself easing back under the veil of control and smoothed his hand over his hair. "Alright, we do this your way, Speed, but you're right, we don't have the luxury of time. Calleigh's missing…"

"And you won't find her tonight, H, but there are things you need to know." Walking toward the door, he looked back as he began to disappear fully, "In your office, Horatio…"

Just as Speed walked through the door and disappeared completely into thin air, Horatio saw a couple of lab techs making their way down the corridor. To avoid questions, he realized he needed to make himself scarce and traced out of the lab and into the darkness of his office. Peering through the inky blackness, he reached for the light only to be stopped by a cold touch.

"Don't worry about it, H. I know you can see in the dark, and right now, you probably don't want to see me."

Confused, Horatio felt the coldness leave and turned toward the sound of the voice, "What do you mean, Speed? What aren't you telling me?"

Exhaling heavily, Speed sat down on the couch and watched as the vampire moved stealthily through the darkness, trying to pinpoint him. If the situation weren't as dire as it was, he would've found this sight amusing, but with his strength waning and the issue of Calleigh's safety, he felt it prudent to disclose.

"I've used up most of my energy and I've reverted back to my previous form. What you saw was a concentration of thought and energy. Without it, I'm pretty much a walking corpse." His voice softened as he began to materialize involuntarily, "I never wanted any of you to see me like this."

Horatio stopped in front of his couch and saw him sitting there; his once vibrant blue shirt now tattered with dust and rot. As he took in the sight of the rotting flesh and matted hair, a shadow of sorrow filled him and he came closer, whispering, "Speed…"

"It will get better, I promise. For now, however, we're going to have to talk, and in order for me to do that without expending any more energy, something tricky is going to have to happen." Before Horatio could respond, Speed jumped into his body, feeling the confusion and fear as it slammed down on him. Giving Horatio a chance to ease into the invasion, he spoke quietly, "Just let me in, Horatio. This is the only way."

_This is the only way_…

The words brought a surge of recognition and he pushed against Speed's hold, _"You did this to Calleigh, didn't you? You possessed her to get her to Markus?"_

/Nocturnal Fears/

The beast regarded her reverently and returned his murderous gaze to the male, warning in a thick Scottish brogue, "Do no' test me, vampire. Ye will no' win."

Caleb smirked ruthlessly and then tilted his head, concentrating his thoughts. His lips peeled over his teeth, exposing his fangs as his voice filtered through in calm, hypnotizing manner, "There's no need to fight, Scot we're just going to wait until the ladies have attended to their business."

Instantly, Bowen ceased his ferocious snarling and nodded, the pale blue eyes of the beast easing away. The male vampire's voice seemed to ease his nature and allowing him to revert back to his human form. With a small smile, he nodded, "Nice and civilized, this is good…"

Liliannah watched with interest as Caleb influenced the Lycan's thoughts and smiled prettily, "Witch, your male seems to have been leashed. He will not be able to aid you,"

For a slight moment, Mariketa's attention was pulled toward Bowen, allowing Liliannah to exploit it, propelling herself toward the young witch. Thrusting her against the wall, she shoved her forearm against her neck and spoke, her tone dripping with menace, "I merely need information, witch and as soon as you give it to me, we can forgo all of…this."

Despite the struggle for air, Mariketa could feel the rage subsiding and in its place an odd sense of peace grew. Slowly, her reflective eyes dulled and her expression slackened into confusion as she looked to the vampire, "W- what are you doing to me?"

"I am…diffusing the situation, mademoiselle. I only need information," Liliannah explained gently. Looking toward the young warlock, she expounded, "It seems that you are in a dilemma; your young friend is bleeding, _profusely_. Although I suspect he will not die from his wound, he will be quite out of it. Just give me the information I need and you can help him, oui?"

Mari's brow knit in her fierce attempt to break the spell the female vampire held over her, clenching her teeth together, "We…are…not…allowed."

Liliannah frowned and shook her head, "Such trivial rules. We can go around in this circle all night, but I unfortunately have a time constraint. Just tell me what type of power resurrects the dead?"

Briefly, Mariketa remembered her own foray in the resurrection business knowing the consequences that would befall her if her deeds were ever to be revealed. In repaying a personal favor due, she'd broken all of the natural laws of the Wicca and brought the mate of a vampire back from the dead. As if that weren't enough, she was able to manifest the woman into a phantom giving her the ability to become corporeal at will. Such actions were dangerous at best and usually required a stiff payment beforehand. Being the mercenary that she was, Mari had taken the job with glee.

Fearing that her secret was out, she thought _I've got a fang to pick with a vampire…_

Focusing more, Mariketa attempted to answer, "That is a suicide job. Resurrecting someone correctly is difficult. It can go all wrong…it never works out. It takes finesse…"

Taking in the warning, Liliannah pressed for more, "A witch as powerful as you can detect such…finesse, oui?" The silence that followed confirmed her suspicions and she smiled more, "I believe you can pin point the echoes of that type of magic, correct?

Mariketa glanced to Monty and then to Bowe as he remained under the male's influence and realized that there was no way out of this. Reluctantly, she answered, "I can scry for the signatures the magic would have left, but this is not a precise science. Getting a direct hit on a location is…difficult." A small smile rose and she added, "I can do it for you…for a price."

Suspecting that the witch had an ulterior motive, Liliannah shook her head, "You have to give me your word that you will not double cross me. I will allow you to aid your young friend and Caleb will release your mate, if you remain civil."

Contemplating a way out of this and finding none, Mariketa resigned herself to answer, "I vow to the Lore that we will not attack. We have a business proposition to discuss."

TBC…


End file.
